User talk:Leafwhisker
Archive 1 Your random facts While you eat your cereal and ice cream with a fork, I shall eat my hot cheetos with a fork. Athletiger Talk~Angelica Liu 21:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) lol, my friend ate cup of noodles with two knives. Athletiger Talk~Angelica Liu 00:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I would suggest using the almight Spork! [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) haha, let's compete in the best way to eat food, shall we? 'Athletiger' Talk~Angelica Liu 00:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Who's life hasnt been ruined by lack of sporks? [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well dark, take this: my friend ate cup of noodles with KNIVES! :) 'Athletiger' Talk~Angelica Liu 00:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) oh i was thinking of a hilarious: straws as chopsticks. unfortunately, they're not strong enough. 'Athletiger' Talk~Angelica Liu 00:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hmmm...i think you should add this to your to-do list. And one more thing, do you like Warriors? 'Athletiger' Talk~Angelica Liu 00:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you know that this month was national novel writing month? 'Athletiger' Talk~Angelica Liu 17:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) lol. 'Athletiger' Talk~Angelica Liu 17:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I ate soup with a fork :D 'Athletiger' Talk~Angelica Liu 03:37, November 17, 2011 (UTC) hi, unicorn! 00:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can join! :) Alittlebitofcyanide 06:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on chat?? 16:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Leafwhisker, can you also approve my request please? Thanks. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 18:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Please vote for this month's Featured Article. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 05:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Leafy! Haven't talked to you in a while. Decided to ask you what you think about the little I've done on The Questers: A Twist In Time Thx! Smiles Smiles Frowns xD 00:32, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Thx! Smiles Smiles Frowns xD 17:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) TOL Invitation - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 11:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Are you ready for The Hunger Games??? :D We've acquired all 24 tributes, and now we are ready to begin the Games! You've been assigned to write the Reapings! If you have any problem with this, then just tell me and I'll fix it. I have a word document with all the tributes names and info. So all you have to do is write a paragraph or two first or third person (Whichever you prefer) for each District's Reaping. If you'd like, I'll copy and paste all the info on your talk page. Sound good? So write each part or whatever for each District and send it to my email: Josh.Dagostino.514@gmail.com and I'll put it in the Reaping Blog Post. Ok, well message me soon as you get this! Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 19:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leaf... I really need you to respond soon or we'll have to start without you. Please respond...! Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 03:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh that's okay. We'll just have you do Interviews maybe? Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 21:40, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Demigod Games - Pregames Planning ''Hey guys, I decided that we really need to pick up the pace for The Demigod Games. You all want to write (I presume) and here are the categories you can write in. Just copy and paste this box and fill in your name for the categories you want to write. I've filled in one I know you guys want to do already. (You can do more than one, three is max). Thanks, and please respond! This was a message I sent out to all the other writers except you because I didn't think you would be doing anything. But anyway, this is the list of things you can do. Just fill in the spots you'd want to do and we'll see how this thing's gonna be written :D Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 21:40, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leaf, can you please pick 2 of thesse three options for writing? Chariots, Training, and Interviews? The only one I prefer you do is Interviews, cause I think you'd be great at that. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 23:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Keep an eye out for any mass spamming. The Camp Half-Blood wiki just got hit pretty hard by a vandalism attack from an organization of trolls (spam filter caught the name). We got hit by a team of Anons so it isn't like you can just block one IP address and be done, so just be alert if anything happens. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 11:15, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry for the late response. Ive been on a short vacation and when i got yoir message i did t really read it i justupdated the table. Im not mad at you at all, and i WANT you to write xD The deadline for the pregames is June 21. Just be reasy to write when i ask and ot will be all good :D -Dago Haven't talked to you in a while :) I'd like to continue the Questing Organization: Charred Remnants, but where are we? ... What Were We doing again? xD 12:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Despite my best efforts I have not been able to locate kyra on wikia. what was that other questions site she would use? Back and Better Than ever! 22:08, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Someone said she had children in real life which I find hard to believe . . . once she was using thsi site where people asked her questions, wasn't a wiki . . u re,member what it was/??? Back and Better Than ever! 22:28, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes!!!!! Thats it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thx! (BTW, plz go on chat) Back and Better Than ever! 22:32, June 9, 2012 (UTC) (I know, I keep on bugging you) Ex redid the poll *growl* so can you revote for host? He said it didn't look good but the first ting I noticed was that he was the only one with votes. Back and Better Than ever! 12:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) thx Back and Better Than ever! 12:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I am nurturing a small old grudge against Ex, but I actuallu genuinely think he shouldn't host it because he has the Extreme Awards. Back and Better Than ever! 12:36, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leafy. Just wondering 2 things. 1. What year was it when Ava died? 2. How do you think I'm portraying the Zack/Ava relationship in False Heir? ODST! 01:47, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I know you probably don't have time, but I really need more peple for GladeClan, my Warriors RP site. Thanks! Back and Better Than ever! 12:54, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, just needed to know for my next story. ODST! 13:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) New Collab I recently created a new collab called 2,000 Years Ago. I need one more author. If you would like to join, reply on my talk page. - daughterofTerpsichore Can I just kill you a tiny bit? 02:19, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you vote for me on requests for adminship? No admin but ex has voted ... and i'm annoyed w/ him... Μιχαήλ the Quester 22:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) By the way- we've done the prologue and chapters one and two of Questers vs. heroes and their actually pretty sweet. Μιχαήλ the Quester 23:40, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leafy? I just wanted to ask.. In one of the discussions I missed while I was inactive, did we elect Natalie the official tQ representative in THO? See the THO page. Μιχαήλ the Quester 14:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. :) Μιχαήλ the Quester 14:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) My favorite character is either Korra, Bolin, or Meelo. You just have to love little, head-chewing, airbenders! I've got a date with destiny, and it ain't going to end with a kiss. Same here! But I have a question: Are you Team Mako or Team Bolin? TEAM MAKO!!!!!! I just wanted to bring to an admin's attention.. its probably not a big deal.. i just thought Olympian Facebook's reference to virginity (And that leads to ___) is considered innapropriate.... My opinion. I tried to tell him but then he got annoyed and told me I was ruining his day... :( He will probably end up seeing this because he's fine with looking on other talk pages...I cannot count how many times he and Matt have "ruined" my day by telling me to terminate or change a story, or that i was a bad member of an OC Club... Μιχαήλ the Quester 18:54, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ah, alright.Sorry. Μιχαήλ the Quester 19:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to start the Wiki Awards now... that okay with ypou? :D Μιχαήλ the Clancat 17:02, July 9, 2012 (UTC) We all do... I nominated abunch of people, but will do more soon! Μιχαήλ the Clancat 17:23, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You would definetly do a better job...I guess so.... just If your rewriting (as in deleting my previous writing) Notify me first please. Once upon a time heroes roamed. Now the past becomes the future. 22:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Continue please. Once upon a time heroes roamed. Now the past becomes the future. 00:14, July 20, 2012 (UTC) We're at War! Howdy, I'm Fedora. Listen, I've got a project going for a wide-scale collab on a Camp Half-Blood Civil War. If you could visist my blog and tell me if you're interested in participating, I'd appreciate it. Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats (talk) 20:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC)